


Of Molten Honey Nights

by HolyKingWasteLand



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Halloween, Human Lance (Voltron), M/M, Rated for swearing, Requested fic, Swearing, Vampire Keith (Voltron), halloween party, high school party, klance, mentioned drugs - nothing taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Keith shows up to Lance's party and whisks him away into the night...
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 34





	Of Molten Honey Nights

**Author's Note:**

> High School AU, Vampire Keith, Human Lance, enjoy :D
> 
> (I'm not in this fandom anymore, I wrote this as a request for a friend, enjoy Frog!)

Okay, so in hindsight, throwing a Halloween party without your parents knowledge while they're out of town is probably not the smartest idea. However, Lance is not the smartest of teens. His parents have gone to visit their grandparents with the rest of his siblings, but since he's in his last year of high school, and needs to study for exams, he was permitted to stay home alone.

Of course he's not doing any study work this weekend, but that's a mistake that future Lance will have to deal with.

Pidge is helping him set up, along with Hunk who is making different kinds of snacks in the kitchen. People are going to start arriving in about an hour, which means Lance has an hour to go around the house and put away all the valuables and alcohol, and lock all the upstairs doors.

He might be an idiot, but he's not stupid, this isn't his first rodeo.

He's got a black and red cape tied around his neck, with fake plastic teeth in his mouth. Pidge insisted on adding drops of fake blood to his mouth, but he accidentally smudged it about ten minutes later.

Pidge has a doctor's lab coat on, along with her signature glasses, and a pair of thick leather gloves. Hunk is dressed as Frankenstein, and had made Lance do some “zombie makeup” on him. All in all they were looking pretty alright.

Placing the last of the picture frames in his parents room, he locks the door behind him. He makes sure to check each of the other doors before he's satisfied and makes his way back downstairs.

Cookies designed as brains, spiders, and pumpkins line the table. The punch has floating eyeballs in it, and there are bowls of chips and dips spread around. Brownies and cupcakes all decorated and in place, as Hunk finishes loading all the dishes into their dishwasher.

Lance quickly checks his phone, and notes the ten minutes they have left, when the doorbell rings. Pidge flees to the kitchen to assist Hunk, and Lance strides over to the door, clearing his throat before he opens it with a hiss.

Four young children – with two adults standing a few metres away – scream, “Trick or Treat!” and Lance gasps.

“Four little monsters rest upon my doorstep!” He grabs the bowl of candy from beside the door and crouches down. “What else am I to do other than hand over my delicious snacks?” He holds out the bowl with a grin and the kids cheer in victory. They each grab a handful each from the nearly empty bowl before stepping back.

A chorus of “thank you!”'s call after him as they run back to the two guardians and they make their way off the property. Lance waves them off and his grin widens as cars begin pulling up outside.

Finally the party can start.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

It's been about an hour, and the large house is relatively packed. Allura showed up a little while ago with Keith on her arm, who didn't look at all happy to be there. Their whole shtick of “we're only dating so our parents don't ask questions” seemed to be going strong then. Lance sighs and heads to the kitchen for a glass of water.

It's the only place in the house that's relatively quiet, since most people are in the dining room snacking, or outside enjoying the cool night air. He takes out his fake vampire teeth and chugs the glass, sighing loudly once it's empty.

“Not you too.” A voice groans from behind him and Lance turns around to see Keith leaning against the counter top. “Seriously, why is everyone dressed up as “monsters” – a little rude to the creatures you're dressing up as, isn't it?” He raises an eyebrow at Lance's outfit, and watches the taller sputter.

“Hey, it's all in good fun! Besides, vampires and monsters and stuff aren't real, so who cares?” He says with a shrug, placing the plastic teeth back in his mouth. “What are you th'pothed to be drethed as? Edgy mc edgerthon?” His words slur thanks to it, and Keith just rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, why don't we get out of here?” The raven haired male suggests, standing up from his perch. “The stench of teenagers is too much for me, and Allura's already abandoned me for a girl.” A laugh bursts out of Lance and he nods, pulling the stupid teeth out and placing them in the empty sink.

“Sure thing, emo hair.”

“Don't call me that.”

“Alright, Mr. Popular.”

“I- shut the fuck up, Lance.”

Chuckling, Lance follows him out of the front door, ignoring the look Pidge sends him as Keith grabs the blue and white helmet off the rack. They walk over to Keith's red and black motorcycle and he shoves the helmet into Lance's arms. “You know how to put that on, don't you, pretty boy?” Keith teases before tugging on his own helmet, the colours matching his bike.

Lance ignores the heat in his cheeks and puts his helmet on with a huff. The shorter teen swings his leg over the bike and then nods his head for the brunet to get on. He flips up his visor and stares at him after Lance pauses for a few seconds too long. “We don't have all night, Lance. Get on the bike.”

Awkwardly, Lance gets his footing on one side, and then hauls himself over onto the seat, using Keith's shoulder as balance. He shuffles in his seat as Keith starts up the engine, he's gently holding onto Keith's shoulders. “Put your arms around my middle, unless you wanna get flung off.” He instructs, and Lance's fingers curl into the jacket over Keith's waist.

Sighing loudly, Keith flips down his visor and revs the engine, taking off down the dirt road.

Lance screws his eyes shut for a few minutes before he finally gains the confidence to open them. The world zooms past him in flying colours, and his cramped hands relax just enough to be relieving. He sits up a little straighter and moves his head around to have a look at all the views he would usually ignore in a car.

They drive around the country town for a while, the night growing darker and darker, as they traverse into a sketchier part of town. Lance holds on a little tighter, but Keith seems unfazed as he speeds down the abandoned streets. They finally come to an apartment complex where Keith parks his bike in the small garage. They put down their helmets, and then Keith's hand is around Lance's and he's pulling the teen out the door and back into the night.

“Where are we going?” Lance asks, a breathless smile on his face, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Keith just laughs – a beautiful, beautiful sound – and keeps running.

“We're nearly there!” He calls back, a smile in his voice. Lance's heart beats a little faster.

They duck through alleyways, scaring cats and mice as they run through. After only minutes, they approach a wide, grassy oval. They stop in the centre of it, and Keith's hand stays firmly in Lance's, making the brunet's cheeks flush.

Keith lays down, tugging Lance down with him, and they both stare up at the stars, hand in hand. If Lance were to look over, he'd see Keith's eyes idly watching him, but he's too distracted by the bright stars in the sky.

“That one's Ursa Major!” Lance shouts in excitement, and looks over to see Keith staring at him with softened eyes. Lance's grin softens into a smile and he squeezes the other's hand twice, making the boy chuckle breathily. “Thanks for bringing me out here, hot stuff.”

Rolling his eyes, Keith replies just as gently, “Yeah, no worries, pretty boy.”

The moment is so sweet, Lance feels like he's viewing Keith through molten honey, that despite the biting wind he feels warm. It's almost as if he could just- just lean over and-

Someone shouts a word he doesn't hear, but Keith obviously does. He throws himself up into a standing position and pulls Lance up, eyeing the two tall beefy guys stalking towards them. “We need to go.” He mutters, and Lance nods, hands firmly tucked away in his pockets.

Keith's hand finds its place on the small of his back, and he leads Lance back into the alleyway they came from. The hand feels like all too much and all too little all at once, and he can't help but crave for more while also wanting to shy away from it.

They quickly make their way through the alleyway, and back into the streets before the men catch up to them. “What are you two doing in a place like this?” The larger of the two asks, and Keith steps in front of Lance protectively.

“We're going to a party. Leave us alone.” Keith growls, and the men chuckle lowly, glancing at each other in amusement. Lance swallows tensely and grabs the back of Keith's leather jacket, pulling him gently so he takes a step back.

“See now, I don't think we can do that. 'Cause that jacket looks mighty expensive.” The other thug states with a toothy grin, showing off a gold-capped front tooth. Lance grimaces, but Keith doesn't seem fazed.

“Yeah, more expensive than your dental plan. Piss off,” He hisses, a rumble in the back of his throat, but this just seems to anger them further. The smiles drop off their faces and they take steps forward.

Lance takes a step back but Keith stands firm. “Fuck. Off.” He repeats, harsher now. The air around them seems to chill and makes Lance shiver.

Now, Lance is one hundred percent certain that he's been roofied. Because one minute that man is fully human, and the next he's growing fangs out of his mouth and is hissing and oh god why aren't they running what the fuck-

“You think that scares me, low blood?” Comes Keith's low voice, and Lance feels his whole world shift. He catches a glance of Keith's face, or more importantly his mouth, and his blood runs cold.

Fuck. Those teeth are longer than usual.

The big men – vampires? – seem disoriented by this, and take a step back as Keith steps into their space. “You think I'm scared of a couple of newbie turned vampires baring their baby teeth at me?” He hisses loudly, staunching them, relishing in the way they flinch back away from him. “Get the fuck out of here before I rearrange your organs.”

They nod quickly and usher away as Keith takes slow breaths to calm down again. “Fucking baby vamps, always getting up in my face.” He turns towards Lance, teeth back to normal, and offers an awkward slight smile. “So.. uh.”

“You're- you're a vampire?” He stammers, taking a stumbling step backwards. Keith's eyes shine with hurt and Lance immediately feels guilty. His own eyes widen and he snaps his fingers. “Oh! That's why you didn't like my costume!”

“No, you just look like an idiot.” Keith grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and looks to the side. Lance laughs and slides up to him, placing his hands on Keith's waist, making him look up at the brunet.

“Nah, you obviously love it, you're just too shy to admit it.” He teases, and Keith just rolls his eyes. “If I kissed you, would you bite me?” Lance asks, genuinely curious, and Keith's eyes widen into the size of dinner plates.

“You- you want to kiss me?” He asks, and Lance flushes slightly, smiling softly.

“I mean, if you wanted to kiss me, I'd definitely kiss ba-” He's cut off by Keith's soft lips pressed against his own, and Lance melts. He cups Keith's cheek in his hand, turning their heads to slot together like perfect puzzle pieces. There's no fireworks, or explosions going off, but it's calm and it's warm.

They pull apart, and Lance licks his lips, smiling as bright as the stars in the sky. “Well, you didn't bite me.” He says, and gets a wack to his arm for it. Keith's hand slips into his and they start walking back to the apartment complex. They don't enter the garage, but go up to the second floor and into a room.

There are paintings and sketchbooks covering every surface, stray cups of pain water filled with paintbrushes, and the bed is not made. Keith sits down on the unmade mess and Lance takes a seat next to him. Keith opens the nearest sketchbook and holds it out to the brunet, showing the beautiful sketches of Allura in different outfits, and some of Shiro with his bionic arm.

“Whoa, these are so good!” He says, flipping through with care. He comes across a sketch of him leaning on his car bonnet, Pidge and Hunk beside him and they're all talking. He looks up at Keith with stars in his eyes and Keith laughs at him, pushing his face away.

“Thanks.” He says gently, and they continue flipping through the sketchbooks long into the night, silencing the constant pings of Pidge spam messaging him. He'd respond to her later, right now, in this moment, it was perfect.

Also the fact that Keith could physically overpower him at any point? Hot.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the formatting is weird lmao, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
